Sexy man
by xxxx-fAiry-tAil-xxxx
Summary: Tu sais que tu es bien foutu. Leur relation était partit de là. Un sourire en coin, le jeune paladin avait dit ça avec un air d'amusement dans la voix. Seulement, cela avait suffi pour perturber celui à qui était adressée cette remarque. #Théltazar# Ceci est mon premier OS sur cet univers alors il est... Moyen . je l'avoue par rapport aux autres .


« Tu sais que tu es bien foutu. »

Leur relation était partit de là. Un sourire au coin, le jeune paladin avait dit ça avec un air d'amusement dans la voix. Seulement, cela avait suffi pour perturber celui à qui était adressée cette remarque.

« T'es con sérieux Théo ! »

Il lui avait lancé une chaussure au visage, que le paladin avait très facilement esquivée. Depuis, Bob n'arrivait plus à se calmer en présence du jeune homme. Un rien l'énervait, un rien l'agaçait chez lui. Ils étaient tous les quatre assis autour d'un feu de camp, les cendres crépitaient joyeusement dans le feu que le mage venait d'allumer. Théo lui avait à nouveau lancé une pique. Lui rappelant qu'encore une fois, aujourd'hui, il avait loupé son tir de feu. Il insista bien sur le fait qu'il ne savait allumer qu'un tout petit feu de camp. La tension entre les deux éclata rapidement. Les deux voulaient avoir raison et ne démordait pas. Ils étaient aussi butés l'un que l'autre. Ces scènes étaient devenues fréquentes depuis quelques temps, leur camarade n'en pouvait plus. Agacé, Shin cria aux deux de se calmer mais en vain. Les remarques acerbes fusaient toujours.

«Tu n'es qu'une hérésie !  
-Et toi un faux paladin !  
-Faux comment ça faux ?!  
-Un vrai ne tue pas de petite fille à tour de bras !  
-Elle est vivante ! »

L'élémentaire d'eau désespérait. Il s'assit à côté de son ami nain qui semblait ne pas se préoccuper le moins du monde de la dispute des deux hommes. Avec toute la tranquillité du monde, il remuait sa cuillère dans une grande marmite en fonte, caressant avec son autre main, le dos rond d'Eden qui dormait paisiblement. Seulement, la jeune louve commençait à se réveiller, sous les hurlements de plus en plus forts des deux jeunes. Ils allaient en venir aux mains si personnes n'intervenaient. Shin posa une main sur l'épaule du nain, lui suppliant de faire quelque chose. Il lâcha un soupire et cria sur les deux d'aller se battre ailleurs car ils emmerdaient tout le monde avec leur connerie. Tel des enfants obéissant à leur mère, ils courbèrent l'échine et partir plus loin. Le soulagement de l'élémentaire d'eau allait croissant avec les cris qui disparaissaient peu à peu jusqu'à qu'ils disparaissent complètement.

« Merci Grun'  
-Pas de quoi Shin. »

A plusieurs mètres de là, les deux hommes c'étaient enfin calmés. Bob boudait fermement, assit contre un arbre, touchés profondément par les remarques du paladin. Celui-ci était debout, adossé avec son pied contre un arbre. Son armure diffusait une légère lueur pour ne pas qu'ils soient dans l'obscurité totale.

« Tu penses vraiment ce que tu as dit ? »

Théo ne se retourna pas, comprenant qu'il avait blessé son ami.

« Evidement que non, imbécile. Et toi ?  
-Non. »

La tension entre eux était revenue mais le mage préféra faire comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. Il se releva légèrement, époussetant sa robe rouge feutrée qui était légèrement couverte de terre. Il se rapprocha de Théo et lui tapota doucement sur l'épaule.

« On est tendu en ce moment alors on dit des choses qu'on ne pense pas. Ça doit être le manque de gonzesse surement haha. »

Le pyromancien rigola légèrement mais déchanta très vite quand il vit la mine agacée sur le visage de son ami. Décidément, il le trouvait de plus en plus bizarre. Il posa alors sa main sur l'épaule de Théo, celui-ci le dévisagea puis le fixa du regard. Impassible, Bob soupira.

« Tu sais Théo si tu as des problèmes tu peux en parler. A moi ou aux autres. On ne te jugera pas tu sais. »

Les lèvres du paladin se marquèrent d'un léger faux sourire. C'était toujours mieux que rien. Tant que la tension qui existait entre eux disparaissait, Bob était prêt à tout. Cherchant à détendre l'atmosphère, Bob entama un long monologue avec son ami. Ils c'étaient assis et discutaient calmement entre eux, le mage sentait la tension entre eux s'accentuée d'avantage. Il profitait de leur conversation pour regarder en détail son ami. L'évidence le frappa, il le trouva merveilleusement sculpté, son visage était brut mais les traits étaient fins. Il proposa à son ami de continuer à marcher avec lui, ce que celui-ci accepta. Leur promenade fut de courte durée, des vertiges saisissant l'inquisiteur. La blessure de l'araignée le faisait souffrir et l'empêchait de respirer. Habitué à cette scène, Bob enleva par pur habitude le haut de l'armure du paladin et appliqua son baume sur le dos de celui-ci. Assis par terre, le dos nu, Bob ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver son ami plus que sexy. Il caressa du bout des doigts la plaie, appliquant de son mieux le soin. Théo n'émettait plus aucun bruit, semblant s'être calmé sous les caresses que lui appliquait son compagnon.

« Tu me trouves réellement bien foutu ? »

La remarque de Bob lui avait échappé, il était déjà entrains de la regretter intérieurement. Un léger rire parvint à ses oreilles. Au moins son ami le prenait à la rigolade.

« Oui. Ça te perturbe tant que ça ? »

Un long silence s'installa, le mage de feu n'osait répondre. D'une part, il serait obligé de lui mentir et d'autre part il n'osait pas admettre que cette phrase l'avait fait autant cogitée sur eux ; sur leur relation. A cet instant, Bob remercia la divine providence d'être dans le dos du paladin pour ne pas qu'il le voit rougir légèrement.

« Non non pas spécialement je me demandais juste. »

Il continua encore un peu son massage, le baume était bien étalé mais il voulait garder encore un peu le contact. Une idée lui germa dans l'esprit. Il ne l'avait jamais vu sans son armure, du moins totalement sans.

« Théo est-ce que tu pourrais enlever le bas de ton armure ?  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Le venin c'est légèrement étendu dans le bas du dos alors je voudrais être sûr qu'il n'y en a pas ailleurs. »

Fier de son mensonge, le mage retira ses doigts collants du dos de son ami, le laissant se déshabiller complètement. Le paladin était désormais en caleçon devant lui, le dos tourné. Une légère appréhension pouvait se voir dans son dos. Ses muscles étaient tendus et frémissaient à la moindre des caresses du mage. Il se rapprocha doucement de son oreille et lui susurra de se détendre. Ce qu'il ne fit que légèrement. Bob caressa le bas du dos de Théo, faisant mine d'appliquer du baume. Il frôla à plusieurs reprises l'élastique du caleçon de celui-ci. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était entrains de faire. Son corps agissait sans qu'il puisse réellement le contrôler. « C'est purement sexuel... » Se disait-il à lui-même. Imaginé son ami de la sorte le faisait rougir mais en même temps, l'excitait de manière indéniable. La tension entre eux avait grandi de plus belle.

« Alors ? »

La voix tremblante de Théo ramena le demi-démon à lui. Une lueur lubrique brillait dans ses yeux, il pouvait déjà sentir son démon prendre légèrement le contrôle.

« Tout... Tout va bien. Ça s'est arrêté là. »

Il caressa le bas du dos du paladin avec ses doigts fins, laissant ceux-ci glisser le plus lentement du monde. Le paladin laissa un soupire lui échapper signe qu'il était rassuré. Soupire qui excita le mage au plus haut point, il continua son tracé dans le dos de Théo, repassant inlassablement dans le creux de son dos. Son esprit laissait divinement place à celui du démon, bien que Bob essaya de le contrôler de tout son être.

« Bob ? »

La voie du paladin était pressente, les mains du mage ne l'avaient toujours pas lâché. La situation devenait gênante. Il voulut mettre fin à cet entretien mais les ongles du mages s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau, lui décrochant un profond râle de douleur. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Bob, le regard de celui-ci était devenu onyx et ses cornes commençaient à sortir légèrement. Le pyromancien n'avait pas réussis à se contrôler.

« Putain Bob reviens ! »

Un sourire salace était fixé sur les lèvres du concerné, sa part démoniaque prenait complètement le dessus. Ne réfléchissant pas, Théo mit une baffe à Bob, ce qui ne le fit revenir que très brièvement. La tension entre eux était devenue grisante, les électrisant légèrement. La distance entre eux devenait trop grande alors qu'elle diminuait de plus en plus. Les ongles de Bob étaient devenus des griffes et s'attaquaient sans vergogne au torse du paladin, celui-ci tentant tant bien que mal de contrôler son ami. D'un geste vif, le paladin réussit à bloquer les mains du mage au-dessus de sa tête, bloquant son compagnon avec la force de son torse.

« Ne me fais pas faire quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter Balthazard ! »

Le démon devant lui ricana puis explosa de rire. Ce n'était plus Bob, il n'y avait plus une once du mage de feu dans ce rire rauque. La raison n'avait pas suffi à le ramener et la force non plus. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution, lui trancher la gorge. Pourtant, il n'osait s'y résoudre. Un sentiment puissant l'en empêchait. Il ne pouvait se décider à le tuer de ses propres mains. Son temps d'hésitation fut trop long que déjà le diable s'était libéré pour dominer son assaillant.

« Laisses toi gentiment faire~ »

Les griffes désormais rentrée, les doigts du mage caressaient avec envie le torse merveilleusement sculpté du paladin. Son camarade se débattait en-dessous de lui mais c'était sans comper sur la force désormais libérée du démon. Un sourire carnassier arborait son visage. Le voir se débattre l'incitait à continuer encore un moment sa lente torture. Le regard du paladin dévorait son âme.

« Oh me regardes pas comme ça tu me donnes envie de te sauter dessus~ »

Le paladin déglutit. Ses paroles le dégouttaient au plus haut point. Dans d'autre circonstance, il aurait pu trouver la situation excitante, il l'admettait, seulement ce n'était pas réellement son ami qui était au-dessus de lui. C'était l'hérésie qu'il haïssait le plus au monde.

« Bob si tu ne reprends pas le contrôle je-  
-Tu quoi ? Tu vas nous tuer tous les deux ? Arrête chouchou~ »

Il caressa de son index le menton du paladin, rapprochant son visage par la même occasion. Leur visages n'étaient plus que séparés par quelques millimètres. L'air ambiant devenait lourd et ce n'était pas à cause de la simple présence du diable.

« On sait tous les deux que tu n'y arriveras jamais~ Aller toi aussi tu en as envie~ »

Il frôla le cou du jeune inquisiteur de son souffle ardent. Le désir devenait de plus en plus oppressant. Maintenant tout ce qu'il avait envie, c'était de lui. Bob observait à l'intérieur de son corps, impassible. Une pointe de jalousie lui déforma le visage. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça à sa place. C'était à lui de combler ses pulsions sexuelles pas à ce démon de pacotille.

« _Tu veux reprendre le contrôle~ C'est tellement mignon~_  
 _-Laisse-moi prendre ta place démon._  
 _-Comme tu voudras mais ne viens pas te plaindre après~ Je ne saurais plus responsable de rien~_ »

Bob revint à lui, reprenant le contrôle de son corps juste au moment où l'épée de Théo frôla sa gorge. Son regard noir croisa celui de l'inquisiteur, rouge de honte. La demi-diable soupira puis posa ses deux mains sur le torse du ténébreux, évitant les coups de griffures marqués dans sa peau.

« C'est moi Théo... Tout va bien... »

Le paladin râla dans sa barbe et repoussa le mage, se mettant à califourchon au-dessus de lui. La situation ne déplaisait pas pour autant le mage qui souriait, un sourire légèrement crispé par la gêne de ce nouveau rapprochement entre eux. L'épée de Théo était tombée à côté d'eux.

« Non tout ne va pas bien ! C'était quoi ça ?! »

Il désigna son torse avec sa main, faisant légèrement rougir Bob. Oui il n'avait pas su contrôler sa pulsion sexuelle et maintenant il allait avoir du mal à faire passer ça sur le dos de son démon. Il balbutia un semblant de mensonge, ne persuadant pas le moins du monde le paladin qui refusait de le laisser partir, se tenant toujours au-dessus de lui.

« J'attends des explications Bob. »

Le regard glacé du paladin sondait désormais l'âme du demi diable qui soupira un « fine... » entre ses dents. Il voulait bien mais il n'avait lui-même pas comprit ce qu'il lui avait pris. Son esprit avait juste divagué sur le fait qu'il le trouvait délicieusement bien sculpté. A cette pensée, il admira une nouvelle fois le paladin au-dessus de lui. « _Putain il est tellement sexy couvert de sueur... et rouge de honte..._ ». Il soupira entre ses dents, tentant de justifier son manque de contrôle par le manque de sommeil, mais la réponse ne plut pas spécialement à l'inquisiteur qui le fixait toujours du regard.

« Théo arrête c'est chiant là sérieux ! Laisses moi partir !  
\- Tu mens. »

Le pyromancien déglutit. Son compagnon avait le don de le sonder dans les pires situations. Bob rigola nerveusement avant d'essayer de repousser le torse de Théo, enfonçant sa main dans ses poils. Ce contact le fit frissonner mais il continua de le repousser, ne parvenant même pas à le faire bouger de quelques centimètres. Devant le fait accompli, Bob ne put que céder.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?! Ça fait deux mois qu'on est dans cette foutue forêt et j'en peux plus voilà !  
-Donc tu es bel et bien en manque. »

Le mage tourna son regard vers celui du paladin, il avait dit ça d'une telle nonchalance que cela en était déconcertant. Il tourna rapidement le regard, fixant un point tres loin a sa droit, avant de hocher doucement la tête. Un léger rire s'échappa de son camarade.

« Te fous pas de moi ! Je te rappelle que j'ai un démon en moi alors ce n'est pas facile de le contenir !  
-Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi alors. »

Avant même que Bob n'est eu le temps d'émettre sa désapprobation, le paladin avait saisi ses deux mains et les avaient collés au-dessus de sa tête, les tenant fermement d'une poigne d'acier. Son visage caressait doucement la barbe naissante du mage de feu ; lui décrochant un léger râle rauque. Il ne luttait pas, n'émettait aucun désaccord, il attendait de voir jusqu'où leur petit jeu pouvait aller.

« Tu ne vas pas faire ça...  
-Je préfère ça que de devoir te tuer de mes mains à cause de ton démon en manque. »

Le cœur du pyromancien manqua un battement, non ils ne devaient pas faire ça. Ce n'était pas bien. « _Je peux revenir si tu veux~_ ». Son démon ricanait dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas le moment d'hésiter sinon il allait reprendre le dessus. « Fais chier... » Le mage brisa les quelques centimètres qui le séparait du paladin et l'embrassa violemment. Son corps s'embrasa d'une sensation nouvelle qui était loin d'être dérangeante. Leur baiser devint rapidement passionné.

Durant leur folle nuit, le mage ne cessa de se répéter que tout cela était purement sexuel, tout cela était purement dut au manque. Alors qu'il sentait très nettement que leur relation était beaucoup trop douce pour n'être que lier au manque. La nuit fut courte pour les deux compagnons, qui passèrent la nuit entre baiser et coup de rein.

Lorsque le jour se leva Bob était allongé sur le paladin, complètement nu. Il savoura la vue, si rare que celle du paladin endormi. Tout était tellement paisible que c'était presque irréaliste. Il sourit tendrement puis lui donna une légère tape sur le torse, signe qu'ils devaient y aller. Leur camarade ne les avaient pas vu de la nuit après tout. Théo ne dit mot et se rhabilla entièrement. La tension entre eux avait enfin disparue.

« Hé Théo ! »

Lorsque le paladin se retourna, Bob l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres avant de se décoller, un rouge léger colorant ses joues.

« Toi aussi tu es bien foutu. »


End file.
